


Roast Lizard, Anyone?

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- trace, drabble challenge, gen - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: challenge word:- trace.Was the 'Bad Place' all that bad after all? Is it possible that the brothers miss it?





	Roast Lizard, Anyone?

"So," Sam grinned, elbowing his sibling. "That's lizard added to your list of exotic foods."

"Hey, don't knock the little guy. If we'd been there longer you'd have come to love roast lizard. Better than starving to death."

"I suppose," Sam beamed. "Maybe with a sprinkling of herbs and a side of freshly-picked greens it would've been palatable enough."

:

Dean stopped abruptly to study his brother's smiling face. "If discussing how to serve up lizard makes you so freakin' happy, then we can go back there and set up house."

To his astonishment, Sam merely shrugged.

"Wasn't so bad. Just you and me. Nobody to worry about except ourselves. No MOL, angels or demons, monsters."

"Dude, unless I was hallucinating, monsters were go!

"Yeah, but they didn't have it in for us personally, Dean. We were just food to them, not THE Winchesters."

:

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, Sammy. You'd really want to abandon everything to go native in an alien world?"

"Oh, don't act so surprised. Dean, I saw how quickly you took to playing Robinson Crusoe."

Dean's face grew serious, no trace of humour in his reply.

"Anywhere we're together is fine with me, Sam. I think I've made that abundantly clear in so many ways. I'm at my best when driving down crazy street next to you, bro. And that's never gonna change."

:

Sam elbowed him again. "You're just a sentimental ol' teddy bear at heart. I've always known it."

This time Dean drew him a baleful glare that could've ganked a monster by eye-kill alone, before stalking off, his last shreds of dignity wrapped around him like a cloak!


End file.
